Battle Spirits: Apocalypse Saga
Battle Spirits: Apocalypse Saga is a fanmade series consisting of five sets and an extra set, by Vilespine with help from Ball. It followed Battle Spirits: Resurrection Saga, Sets Main Sets * Set 11: Apocalypse * Set 12: Remnant * Set 13: Chaos * Set 14: Pandemonium * Set 15: Aftershock * Set 15.5: Reset Starter Decks * Starter Deck 01: Apocalypse Entertainment * Starter Deck 02: NineNights, Reborn * Starter Deck 03: Burn the Moon Lore (TBA) New Features Foresee Foresee (予知) is a new mechanic introduced in Set 11: Apocalypse, and are the main mechanics of the saga, with its effect text are as follows: Foresee: X -'' You may reveal the (No. of) cards from your deck. Among these cards, attach a Target card next to this Spirit face-down as Sacrifice. The remaining cards are discarded. After '''X steps, at the start of that step, by destroying this Spirit, summon all its Sacrifice without paying the costs. '''''Trauma Trauma (トラウマ) is a new Purple/Red mechanic introduced in Set 11: Apocalypse, with its effect text are as follows: (When Destroyed by Opponent) Trauma -'' By stacking a card from your deck onto this Ultimate face-down, this card remains on field exhausted, and during this game, it is also treated as a "Cost; Family: Trauma; <1>LV3 BP; Symbols; During-Advent" Ultimate that can't be braved. ''Diabolic Awaken Diabolic Awaken (魔覚醒) is a new Red mechanic introduced in Set 12: Remnant specifically for The ApocalypseRuinDragon Bladra-Ars'Goetia, with its effect text are as follows: (When Attacks) Diabolic Awaken -'' You may attach a "Bladra"-named Spirit card from Trash next to this Spirit face-down as Sacrifice. If you've done so, destroy an opposing Spirit/Ultimate with BP equal/inferior to this Spirit's. ''Infection Infection (感染) is a new Green mechanic introduced in Set 12: Remnant, with its effect text are as follows: Infection -'' Attach a card from opposing deck to an opposing Spirit/Ultimate face-down as Sacrifice, and put a core from Void to that card (Cores on Sacrifice can't be removed, and when leaving the field, send it to Void). ''Synthesis Synthesis (合成) is a new White mechanic introduced in Set 12: Remnant existed within Magic cards, with its effect text are as follows: Synthesis -'' When you use a Magic card with ''Synthesis, you may simultaneously use this Magic card from your Hand (Your 'Synthesis' can only be used once per turn.). Transform Transform (変形) is a new Blue mechanic introduced in Set 13: Chaos existed within Nexus cards, interacting with the LV2 Grand Field effect of The RemnantGovernmentDeity Bombard-Obsidian. Its effect text are as follows: Transform -''' (The following effect can't be activated while in Nexus form)'' █ Braved (Effects) '''''Astray Astray (迷魔) is a new Purple mechanic introduced in Set 13: Chaos, with its effect text are as follows: (When Attacks/Blocks) Astray -'' When this Spirit is destroyed by BP comparison, destroy an opposing battling Spirit/Ultimate, and attach this card next to your Purple-only Spirit/Grandwalker Nexus face-down as Sacrifice. ''Revolution and Rebellion Revolution '''(革命) and Rebellion''' (反抗) is a set of new Red mechanics introduced in Set 13: Chaos, with its effect text are as follows: Revolution (Either Start Step) Target one of your Spirits with Rebellion, and choose one of the following effects: "█ Boycott -'' Flash -''' (Either Attack Step) Once per turn, discard a card from your Hand, and destroy an opposing (Cost of the discarded card X3000) BP or less Spirit/Ultimate. █ ''Resist -'' (Opponent's Attack Step) When an opposing Spirit/Ultimate attacks, destroy an opposing Spirit with BP equal/inferior to this Spirit's. █ ''Revolt -'' (When Attacks/Destroyed) For each two of opposing Sacrifice, draw a card from your deck. █ ''Riot -'' (When Attacks) Target and attack an opposing Spirit/Ultimate. When that Spirit/Ultimate is depleted/destroyed, you may immediately attack again. █ Terrorism -'' Flash -' (When Attacks/Blocks) By banishing this Spirit, destroy all Spirits/Ultimates with BP equal/inferior to this Spirit's. This ''Rebellion can only be prevented by "Armor"-named effects." During this turn, Treat X'' of your targeted Spirit's ''Rebellion as your chosen keyword, and that Spirit gains its effects. While the effect text of Rebellion is as follows: Rebellion: X -'' ''(X is the effect gained from '''Revolution).'' Also, (Effect Timing) (Effect). '''''Portal Portal (ポータル) is a new mechanic introduced in Set 15: Aftershock, and are also the main mechanics of the saga, with its effect text are as follows: Portal -'' You may search and add a (Target) card from your '''{Extra Deck} to Hand. Your '''''Portal can only be used once per two turns. The rules of Extra Deck are as follows: * Only cards with {Extra Deck} signature can start in Extra deck (One copy only per each card). * Up to 10 cards are allowed to be in the Extra Deck. * Extra Deck is not treated as player's normal deck, meaning it can't be targeted from deck-destruction/banishing effects. * When cards from {Extra Deck} leaves from Hand/Shield/Zone/Removed Zone, or leave from field as a face-down card (e.g. Sacrifice, etc.); pre-advent card; Poison Blade cards, they are sent to the {Extra Deck} instead. Radioactive Radioactive (輻射体) is a new White mechanic introduced in Set 14: Pandemonium existed within Magic cards, with its effect text are as follows: Radioactive: X -''' (While in Shield Zone, the following effect is active)'' █ When you activate '''''Synthesis, add a core from Void to this card. This effect of your Radioactive can only be used once per turn; █ When the cores becomes X'', by banishing this card, and send all its cores to Void, (effects). All cards with '''Radioactive are {Extra Deck} cards, where only one copy of each card is allowed. '''''Otherworld Advent Otherworld Advent (異界煌臨) is a new mechanic introduced in Set 14: Pandemonium, with its effect text are as follows: Flash - ''⚞Otherworld Advent⚟:Condition'' (Effect Timing) By sending your (Soul Core) to your Grandwalker Nexus, stack this card from your Hand onto your target Spirit/Magic on field. When leaving the field, return this card to your {Extra Deck}. This effect can only be used once per game. Soul Core on your Grandwalker Nexus, as the rule has stated, can't be sent to Void, meaning it can't be used for effects such as Grand Skill or Grandphosis. When the Grandwalker Nexus leaves the field, the Soul Core is sent to your Reserve instead of Void. Raid Raid (襲撃) is a new Green mechanic introduced in Set 15: Aftershock, with its effect text are as follows: Raid -'' By adding a core from Void to a "Knight"-family Spirit/Brave card in your Shield Zone, during this turn, that card is also treated as a Spirit/Brave on field, and can attack/block. Spirits targeted by '''Raid are treated as Spirits on field AND cards in Shield Zone, which means they also remain subjected to Shield Zone-targeted effects, and when they leave the Shield Zone, cores on them are sent to Void. '''''Countdown Countdown (カウントダウン) is a new mechanic introduced in Set 15: Aftershock specifically within The LordOfProphets John-Domitian, with its effect is as follows: (When Advents) Countdown: 7 -'' Reveal the top seven cards from your deck. Among these cards, attach any number of "Prophet"/"Cataclysm"-family cards next to this Spirit face-down as Sacrifice. The remaining cards are returned to the bottom of your deck in any order. After '''seven steps, at the start of that step, summon all its Sacrifice without paying the costs. '''''Otherworld Eclipse Advent Otherworld Eclipse Advent (異界・蝕星煌臨) is a new mechanic introduced in Set 15: Aftershock, with a mix of Otherworld Advent and Eclipse Advent, with its effect text are as follows: Flash - ''⚞⚞Otherworld Eclipse Advent⚟⚟:"(Adventing condition)"'' (Timing) By banishing your (Soul Core), stack this card from your Hand onto your target Grandwalker Nexus. When leaving the field, return this card to your {Extra Deck}. This effect can only be used once per game. Cataclysm Cataclysm (滅世) is a new mechanic introduced in Set 15: Aftershock specifically within The SevenCataclysms The-Earthquake,,with its effect text are as follows: (When Advents) Cataclysm -'' If your Life is 1, discard all but three cards from your Hand, and add six "Cataclysm"-family Spirits/Spirit cards from field/Hand/Trash to beneath this Spirit as pre-advent cards. If you've done so, destroy all Spirits/Ultimates/Nexus/Grandwalker Nexus except this Spirit, and discard all cards from opposing Hand. This effect can't be prevented. ''"Yip!" "Yip!" (イ！) is a new Blue/White mechanic introduced in Set 15.5: Reset specifically within "Vress"-named cards, with its effect is as follows: "Yip!" (When Blocks) Send a card from opposing Hand to Removed Zone face-up. If the Cost of the sent card is higher than this Spirit's, immediately end the battle. Doomsday Battleship Doomsday Battleship (終末戦艦) is a new Blue mechanic introduced in Set 15.5: Reset specifically within The DoomsdaySuperDreadnoughts A-B-Surdity, with its effect is as follows: Doomsday Battleship (Start of Either Attack Step) During this turn, this Nexus is treated as a Spirit with LV1LV2 20000 BP, and can only be destroyed by Grandwalker Nexuses. Also, if you control no duplicate Nexuses, during this turn, all your "Doomsday"-named Nexus are treated as "Family: Transformer; <0>LV1 BP10000; <0>Braved BP +5000" Saga Braves, and brave them to this Spirit. At the end of the step, separate the Braves and deploy them as a Nexus. Dank Meme Dank Meme (ダンクミーム) is a new Blue mechanic introduced in Starter Deck 01: Apocalypse Entertainment, with its effect text are as follows: Dank Meme: X or less Lives -'' When your Life is reduced to '''X or less, by summoning this card from Shield Zone paying 1-cost, the following effect immediately activates: █ (Effect) The effect text of Dank Meme in Magic cards are as follows: ''Dank Meme: X or less Lives -'' When your Life is reduced to X''' or less, this card in your Shield Zone can be used without paying the cost and immediately activate the following effect: █ While in The OtherworldMeme Serbija-Stronk specifically, its effect text are as follows: ''Dank Meme: X Lives -'' When your Life is reduced to '''X, by adventing this card from Shield Zone, the following effect immediately activates: █ (Effect) '''''Venomous Blade Venomous Blade (猛毒刃) is a new Purple/Black mechanic introduced in Starter Deck 02: NineNights, Reborn, with its effect text are as follows: Venomous Blade: X (Effect timing) Send X''' card(s) from opposing Hand/top of their deck to their field face-down. '''Venomous Blade is considered as an improved version of Poison Blade, able to reduce opposing hand size while also removes the need of having at least one opposing Spirit/Ultimate to be on field.Category:Work By Vilespine